Forward:A little survey
by Taith Ant
Summary: The original. You know these annoying email surveys? Well, things are a little boring now in Middle Earth so to pass the time... a bit of madness, some humerous, some more serious. Chap 15 up
1. It begins - Elrond

Okay, I own nothing about LOTR, or these silly email forward surveys, and this is just because I don't want to revise for my exams, so I apologise for my silliness! Anyway, here are the LOTR characters answers to one of those surveys, I'll begin with Elrond because someone has to start the whole chain off, and see who else I get inspired to do - hint, Aragorn's just received it so his answers will be up soon! It's set after the war of the rings, but no one's sailed over the sea yet. otherwise they wouldn't get to do it! Enjoy!  
  
For once, Aragorn sat in peace, enjoying every minute of it. Just for a moment, all his kingly duties passed away and he revelled in the feeling. Unfortunately the peace was short; soon a soft tap on the door brought him back to reality.  
  
"Come." He answered, and the door opened. Aragorn smiled despite himself at the sight of his lovely wife Arwen with his young son Eldarion tailing behind, a small hand lost on the folds of her dress. He rose to greet them, planting a kiss on Arwen's forehead before bending to take his son in his arms.  
  
"We do not distract you, husband?" Arwen asked.  
  
"A welcome distraction." Aragorn replied, smiling against Eldarion's dark hair. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
In reply Arwen held out a hand, in it was a letter, neatly folded, with the seal of Imladris. "A letter from my father. The messenger who delivered it said father was almost laughing when he handed it over." Arwen paused. "Very unusual."  
  
Aragorn frowned slightly, his father in law was usually so sober and the image of decorum. Straightening, he ruffled his son's locks and took the letter from Arwen. Breaking the seal, he opened it, instantly recognising the neat handwriting of Elrond, Lord of Imladris.  
  
And here is what it said:  
  
First make a copy of this letter and change the answers so they apply to you. Then send it to all the people you know. You may learn some interesting facts about your friends!  
  
Name: Elrond  
  
Nicknames: Halfelven, Rondy (courtesy of my beloved wife)  
  
If you could build a house anywhere, where would it be? I am content at Imladris but perhaps a house near to the White City to see my daughter occasionally would be nice.  
  
What is your favourite place to be? In my library at Imladris.  
  
What is your least favourite place to be? Out in the wilds trying to find those sons of mine!  
  
What is the last good song you heard? Elladan sang the song of Beren and Luthien most beautifully last night. It has been in my head all morning. Most annoying.  
  
What is your favourite colour? I'm quite fond of green at the moment, reminds me spring is coming.  
  
What is your favourite smell? The smell of spring in the air.  
  
What is your favourite article of clothing? Hmm, my burgundy robes I think.  
  
What makes you angry? You would think that after nearly 3000 years of being told, Elladan and Elrohir would stop sneaking into the kitchens for sweet desserts, but no! Also, not having my grandson come and visit me. Is that subtle enough for you daughter?  
  
What time do you wake up in the morning? When the sun rises, doesn't everyone else?  
  
Can you juggle? You think I have time to juggle?! Actually, yes I can.  
  
What would you hate to be left in a room with? Bickering dwarves, you would think that they could try and work through their difficulties without trying to decapitate your knees every few minutes.  
  
Is the goblet half empty or half full? By the time I have finished these questions, it will be empty and refilled many times.  
  
What is the first thing you think when you wake up? Another glorious day. Either that or where have my pillows gone again.  
  
What is your favourite form of exercise? A gentle stroll through the gardens followed by a full day of running around trying to solve everyone else's problems.  
  
Who do you have a crush on at the moment? A ridiculous question! I, Elrond Lord of Imladris do not have a crush on anyone! In other news we have a charming new cook, she has the most merry laugh and the sweetest grey eyes. I digress.  
  
What have you got in your pocket? My royal seal and a bandage. One never knows when accidents may happen.  
  
Who is most likely to respond to this letter? Perhaps Frodo now that his ring bearing days are at an end. But surprise me.  
  
Who is least likely to respond to this letter? Probably Aragorn. Obviously his Kingly duties prevent him from doing anything courteous to his in-laws. No offence intended of course, Aragorn. I look forward to hearing from you all.  
  
  
  
Aragorn handed the letter to Arwen, still chuckling. After she had finished reading she joined him in his laughter.  
  
"Dearest father, you can not say he is not humorous when the mood takes him." She hugged Eldarion for a moment. "And perhaps it is time that this young one met his grandfather."  
  
Aragorn nodded in agreement. "I shall plan a trip presently. But there is something I must do first." His wife gave him a knowing smile as he hunted for some paper. Having found it, he took a seat at his desk once more. "Care to dictate for me, my dear?"  
  
Arwen nodded. "First make a copy of this letter."  
  
  
  
And so it begins! Look for more inner thoughts and responses of your favourite characters as soon as I get bored again! 


	2. Aragorn's answers

NEXT!!! Although in the course of my writing I've decided they wont all be amusing, some will be very sincere. Still, an insight into the minds of Middle Earth!  
  
  
  
"Stupid Elf!" Gimli muttered under his breath at the tall blond creature before him. With a frown the Elf turned to him.  
  
"Did you speak Master Dwarf?" The elf had had heard him, but did not understand the strange taunt and sought clarification. Gimli sighed.  
  
"Nothing Master Elf, nothing."  
  
His friendship with Legolas had taught Gimli that there was a side to Elves that really wasn't that bad, but this one was more irritating than most. It was almost with glee that he turned aside as he heard one of his own kinsfolk shout his name.  
  
"A message! From Gondor!" The messenger spoke breathlessly. Gimli smiled, a message from Gondor for him could only be from one person. King Aragorn. His suspicions were confirmed as he saw Aragorn's royal seal upon the message; and with a smile that even his immense beard could not hide he opened it and read:  
  
  
  
First make a copy of this letter and change the answers so they apply to you. Then send it to all the people you know. You may learn some interesting facts about your friends!  
  
Gimli frowned. This was vaguely familiar. Had he not received a similar letter off Elrond a few weeks ago? Perhaps it was an elvish custom; Aragorn too has elvish blood in his veins. Stupid elves indeed! He read on.  
  
Name: Aragorn  
  
Nicknames: King Elessar, Estel, Strider, Thorongil, Elfstone, son of Arathorn, heir if Isildur… I wont bore you with all of them my friends  
  
If you could build a house anywhere, where would it be? I would rather just wander without one, once a Ranger always a Ranger.  
  
What is your favourite place to be? Where ever my family and friends are.  
  
What is your least favourite place to be? As of now, on the battlefield.  
  
What is the last good song you heard? Arwen has been humming the song of Beren and Luthien for some time now. Delightful yet annoying, my beloved father in law put it in her head!  
  
What is your favourite colour? Yellow. Eldarion has an obsession with painting in yellow at the moment. It gets everywhere.  
  
What is your favourite smell? Eldarion's hair. If you're a father, you'll understand.  
  
What is your favourite article of clothing? My old travelling cloak has so many memories, unfortunately not all of them good.  
  
What makes you angry? When I still see some of my people suffering. And yellow fingerprints on my important documents.  
  
What time do you wake up in the morning? When Eldarion decides he wants to see his parents. Or when my counsellors decide to unburden their problems onto me. Valar forbid a King should lie a-bed.  
  
Can you juggle? I can juggle the affairs of a kingdom, but literally no.  
  
What would you hate to be left in a room with? My in-laws. I jest of course! I shall have to say a fish… a most unnatural creature. Strangely slippery… I shudder at the thought while Arwen is laughing at me.  
  
Is the goblet half empty or half full? On a good day, half full. On a bad one half empty I'm afraid.  
  
What is the first thing you think when you wake up? Must I get up? Can the world not go on without me? Then I realise it can't… I'm such a vain creature.  
  
What is your favourite form of exercise? A good sword match with the head of my royal guard always gets the blood running. Otherwise I echo Lord Elrond's sentiments about running around trying to solve everyone's problems. Most draining.  
  
Who do you have a crush on at the moment? I'm not ashamed to admit it and she knows it, although my love for my beloved Arwen is a little more than a crush I'll have you know!  
  
What have you got in your pocket? My pipe and weed for when Arwen's not looking and… wait… yellow paint.  
  
Who is most likely to respond to this letter? Hmm, I'll say a hobbit, although which one I'm not sure!  
  
Who is least likely to respond to this letter? Lord Elrond because he is the one who sent it out in the first place and so has no need to reply. If that makes sense!  
  
Greetings to you all my friends. I hope you are all well. I shall be in Rivendell for a few days by order of Lord Elrond; perhaps I shall see some of you soon. Farewell!  
  
  
  
Gimli grinned in spite of himself. Aragorn's devotion to his new family was blatantly obvious, and it warmed Gimli's heart to see it, as well as a few splashes of Aragorn's humour. And if both Aragorn and Elrond had seen fit to include him in this little chain, perhaps he would participate. He called for some paper, stared at the letter for a few moments longer, and then bent his head to write…  
  
  
  
Ah, isn't Aragorn sweet! Well, Gimli's on the way next, then I'm open to suggestion as to who I do after that. Most of the main characters are going to play, but if I get a little repetitive, please forgive me! Anyway, maybe I should actually do some proper work now! 


	3. Gimli's answers

Another day of revision, another chapter!! Thanks for all the great reviews so far, it may not be laugh out loud funny for some but I'm trying to remain true to the books and Tolkien, and I hope you're all entertained if nothing else. And I am most annoyed about Elven Beauty borrowing the idea, but I'm aiming for realism and not some modern thing. It was only up for 24 hours and then… anyway, enough of my griping. Onward!  
  
  
  
"Look Mister Frodo!" Sam waved the paper about excitedly. "A letter!" He cried, running to Frodo's bedside.  
  
"Who could be from?" Frodo wondered aloud. There was no recognisable marking upon it, but he could tell from the way that Sam was deliberately keeping his mouth closed that Sam knew something. "Tell me, Sam."  
  
"Open it and see Mister Frodo." Sam said with a big grin. "You just open it."  
  
"Tell me Sam!" Frodo exclaimed, a smile forming, and Sam rejoiced to see it. He hadn't seen Frodo smile properly since the whole Ring business. Seemingly reluctantly, he told Frodo of the letter's arrival.  
  
"Well, I was working in the garden, t'is such a glorious day Mister Frodo, you should come out and enjoy it! Anyway, I was working in the vegetable patch, fine harvest of carrots we'll have this year. Anyway, I was in the garden…"  
  
"Sam!" Frodo cried in mock frustration, with the smile now fully formed. "Who gave you the message?"  
  
"Twas a dwarf Mister Frodo." Sam answered him finally. "I've never before seen him but he claimed to be a kinsman of Gimli. He handed over the letter then departed again. I did ask him to stay but he insisted he left. Mighty strange I must say…"  
  
Frodo smiled at Sam's babbling but wondered about the letter in his hand. It was most unusual that Gimli should send a letter to the Shire, and Frodo felt a cold stab of anxiety. He ripped open the letter hurriedly, preparing for bad news. He skimmed the first few lines. Oh no… it was much worse…  
  
First make a copy of this letter and change the answers so they apply to you. Then send it to all the people you know. You may learn some interesting facts about your friends!  
  
Another one! First Lord Elrond, then King Aragorn, and now Gimli! Would this ever stop? Still, intrigued, Frodo read on, Sam peering over his shoulder.  
  
Name: Well, I still refuse to tell any of you my true dwarven name, but suffice it to say, Gimli will do.  
  
Nicknames: Son of Gloin, Beard Boy (thank you Master Pippin!)  
  
If you could build a house anywhere, where would it be? I would gladly rebuild Khazad-dum, but anywhere away from that accursed elf will do! (No offence my friend!)  
  
What is your favourite place to be? Any tavern with good malt beer, and a fine audience who will appreciate my tales.  
  
What is your least favourite place to be? Stuck in a forest for too long. I tried to enjoy it Legolas; I tried. But as you see I am no elf.  
  
What is the last good song you heard? The last song I heard was some elvish thing, but I'm not saying it was good.  
  
What is your favourite colour? The silver of polished mithril, or the golden locks of The Lady.  
  
What is your favourite smell? The musty smell of a good mine.  
  
What is your favourite article of clothing? My trusty boots. Where would a dwarf be without his boots?  
  
What makes you angry? Elves who insist upon greeting the sun with a song, quite unnecessary I assure you! And people who don't appreciate the beauty of a good axe swing… my Lord Elrond perhaps?  
  
What time do you wake up in the morning? When previously stated elves start their singing. Or later if I can use my beard as a convenient muffler. You all ridiculed it you fools.  
  
Can you juggle? What need has a dwarf for juggling? As much as a hobbit has for shoes I warrant!  
  
What would you hate to be left in a room with? A talking tree. Unless I had my trusty axe of course! Foul minions also go on this list, although I pray their kind has gone and my worries need not be rekindled.  
  
Is the goblet half empty or half full? You need not be concerned with the goblet, t'is the barrel that should remain half full my friends!  
  
What is the first thing you think when you wake up? It depends whether my beard is entangled in the sheets again. Although it is a valid excuse to enjoy the rest.  
  
What is your favourite form of exercise? Chasing elves with an axe. Keeps you and them on your toes.  
  
Who do you have a crush on at the moment? The Lady Galadriel has none to rival her in my mind, and I will not hear a word against her. But a crush? I find it a most offensive question.  
  
What have you got in your pocket? The Lady's gift to me from Lothlorien, and a pretty gem I picked up.  
  
Who is most likely to respond to this letter? I shall be daring and proclaim Gandalf to be next. How busy can such a powerful wizard be that he has no time for a few questions?  
  
Who is least likely to respond to this letter? Gandalf for the same reason!  
  
Hail all, I send my greetings.  
  
  
  
Frodo put the letter down on the bed, still smiling, and with a laugh just escaping his throat. Sam was overjoyed to see Frodo looking his old self again. For a few moments Frodo paused, then made a stunning announcement, at least to Sam's ears.  
  
"You know Sam, I feel I have reason to leave my bed today."  
  
Sam was elated, Frodo had been almost voluntarily bed-ridden for the last week, but now he was willing to be up and about.  
  
"Why Mister Frodo," He asked. "Whatever is the occasion?"  
  
Frodo winked at him with a smile. "I need to purchase some paper…"  
  
  
  
So Frodo's answers are up next, and I'll take requests if I think I can do the characters justice. 


	4. Frodo's answers

A busy weekend but I like to keep my readers happy! Well, here's Frodo, and up next obviously is Faramir especially for SarWolf Snape – hope you like him so far! And Gandalf, Pippin and Merry will be coming soon for Hydro the Dragon, Paper Crane, Clover and my lovely minion Womba Warrior (An unconventional love story being updated soon hopefully Womba).  
  
  
  
Faramir stood before the fire for a few moments, staring into its flickering red depths, before his gaze shifted to his war-battered sword that now rested above the mantel.  
  
"Regrettably my friend, I hope that you and I may never be companions again." With a heavy heart, he noted his sword's new companions: the swords of his brother and his father. "Well," he spoke to himself, "at least we three are united in some aspects. We have all hung up our weapons." The realisation saddened his heart.  
  
"Faramir?" So lost in his thoughts, he did not hear the entrance of his beloved Eowyn until she called his name. The very sight of her was enough to shake such sad thoughts from him. He bestowed her with a smile.  
  
"Eowyn."  
  
"A letter has arrived for you. From the Shire." She said, holding the letter out to him. He took it from her, exchanging it for a brief kiss upon her fair hand. She smiled at him affectionately as he open the letter. Which read:  
  
First make a copy of this letter and change the answers so they apply to you. Then send it to all the people you know. You may learn some interesting facts about your friends!  
  
A groan escaped him before he could make any move to stop it emerging. Immediately Eowyn clutched his arm. "What is it?"  
  
"Another one." He told her as he held it out for her to see before reading it to her.  
  
Name: Frodo Baggins  
  
Nicknames: Ringbearer, Bag-Ender, Fro-Fro  
  
If you could build a house anywhere, where would it be? Rivendell if Lord Elrond would approve, I find the Elves most soothing.  
  
What is your favourite place to be? Sat out in the bright sunshine. Otherwise my bed.  
  
What is your least favourite place to be? That foul dark land that I do not which to name.  
  
What is the last good song you heard? A little ditty Sam made up about elves living in a window box. I must make notes of all his poetry; it really is quite good.  
  
What is your favourite colour? The green of the grass when the sun shines upon it.  
  
What is your favourite smell? Rosie's mushroom stew. Almost smells better than it tastes… almost, mind!  
  
What is your favourite article of clothing? My bedclothes; goes with my favourite place to be.  
  
What makes you angry? Selfish people who are not willing to help others.  
  
What time do you wake up in the morning? When I awake. I do so enjoy not having a reason to get up.  
  
Can you juggle? Perhaps I should learn to fill my time.  
  
What would you hate to be left in a room with? I'm sorry my friends, this question brings back far to many bad memories.  
  
Is the goblet half empty or half full? Depends if it is leaving time at the rebuilt Green Dragon or not!  
  
What is the first thing you think when you wake up? Get it away from me! To discover it is merely my bed linen.  
  
What is your favourite form of exercise? Exercise? After all the walking we did, I never want to exercise again thank you very much. The walk to the inn is quite far enough!  
  
Who do you have a crush on at the moment? Only Rosie for her mushroom stew. Although if Sam ever finds out I'm for it!  
  
What have you got in your pocket? My hand usually.  
  
Who is most likely to respond to this letter? Who is left who hasn't already sent it out? I shall say Pippin; he has grown rather restless recently and needs to pass the time.  
  
Who is least likely to respond to this letter? Whoever has already written it.  
  
"Dearest hobbit." Eowyn exclaimed. "It is sad I only made his acquaintance for a short time; if he is anything like his kinfolk he is a most excellent fellow!"  
  
"And judging by his letter also my dear." Faramir replied with a smile. "Although it seems his quest has left him with a few uncomfortable reminders."  
  
"Then you must seek to cheer him with your reply mustn't you my love?" Eowyn's words were accompanied with a teasing smile.  
  
"Surely you do not think I should succumb to this madness?" Faramir asked, astounded.  
  
"Why not?" Eowyn replied. "Now, you sit and ponder your reply while I find you some paper." She placed a brief but loving kiss upon his lips and hurried from the room. Within a few moments she returned, and she watched and laughed as writing began to fill the page…  
  
  
  
Faramir up next… and Frodo annoyingly doesn't have anything to get really angry about! Hope this is in character for him! Really should do some revision… n'ah. 


	5. Faramir's answers

Have an exam tomorrow but why revise when you can write? Here are Faramir's answers for SarWolf, and Gandalf's coming next for Hydro. Galadriel may well get a letter yet! And certainly some of Blueberry Pancakes requests will be coming but all of them…? I'll do my best! I'm not sure I dare try Tom Bombadil though sorry Hydro… unless I get particularly inspired…  
  
Anyway, Faramir…  
  
"Welcome Mithrandir. Long have we awaited you presence." Elrond greeted the old wizard, holding out friendly arms to embrace his old friend.  
  
"And glad am I to return to your home Lord Elrond, although I fear I will not be able to tarry long." Elrond merely smiled at Gandalf's words.  
  
"As has always been your way Grey Pilgrim. As it will always be." The embrace broke as Elrond swept a hand toward the buildings of Imladris. "I hope you will join us for a meal?"  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "My thanks, but I have been on the road long, and perhaps a short rest would serve me better than a meal at present." Elrond nodded once, seeing the wisdom of Gandalf's words and the drained look upon him.  
  
"Chambers are as always prepared for your arrival. And after you are rested, you have a few correspondences awaiting for your attention." He replied with a smile. Gandalf was a little more disturbed by the knowing gleam in Elrond's eye, but decided to press on.  
  
"Perhaps I should peruse the letters now, there may be something of importance." Elrond laughed at this, but would not explain his good humour.  
  
"Perhaps indeed. I shall have them sent to you." Elrond answered, before personally led Gandalf to his chambers, the two friends talking happily. Elrond paused for a few moments to see Gandalf settled, then swept out again, leaving the wizard in peace. Only a few moments later, five letters were in Gandalf's possession so he made himself comfortable and began with the newest one on the top of the pile. Opening it he read:  
  
  
  
First make a copy of this letter and change the answers so they apply to you. Then send it to all the people you know. You may learn some interesting facts about your friends!  
  
  
  
Most curious, Gandalf thought as he read the first few lines. He almost cast the letter aside, thinking it to be trivial, but decided to continue to read. It would make a pleasant distraction to the hectic life style he had lived recently. He read on.  
  
  
  
Name: Faramir  
  
Nicknames: Captain, Farry.  
  
If you could build a house anywhere, where would it be? Eowyn is fond of her horses, and often speaks so fondly of her country so I'll suggest somewhere with lots of paddock and stable space in Rohan. Then I can have some peace at home!  
  
I'll point out I am jesting before Eowyn decides to slaughter me!  
  
What is your favourite place to be? Well, a few months ago, I would have said the battlefield – a warrior must know his place! But now, I must admit I enjoy being at home. Or wherever Eowyn is.  
  
What is your least favourite place to be? The healing houses. Useful but never a good place to be whoever you are.  
  
What is the last good song you heard? I believe it was an ode to the Halflings, although the words escape me at present.  
  
What is your favourite colour? White, just like my White Lady of Rohan.  
  
What is your favourite smell? Grass after rain.  
  
What is your favourite article of clothing? I must agree with Master Gimli, a man is nought without his boots!  
  
What makes you angry? A lack of respect when it is due, especially from horses. Deplorable beasts. Eowyn is ready to slaughter me again.  
  
What time do you wake up in the morning? When I awake, after the sun has risen and before breakfast.  
  
Can you juggle? I have tried as a dare once, but the swords were a little too sharp for my liking!  
  
What would you hate to be left in a room with? Eowyn and her stable hands; they talk for hours on saddles, fetlocks and dressage… whatever they may mean. Save me, I fear she is about to explain them! Either them or a room of nobility; give me a band of Orcs to slaughter any day.  
  
Is the goblet half empty or half full? I should like it to be half full, but perhaps ever full would be better!  
  
What is the first thing you think when you wake up? That I am alive, how close I came to not enjoying this feeling.  
  
What is your favourite form of exercise? A few sword drills with my men, but a walk through the steep forests of Ithilien is always refreshing.  
  
Who do you have a crush on at the moment? I would have the world know that beautiful Eowyn fills my heart with joy.  
  
What have you got in your pocket? My whetting stone to sharpen my sword. Old habits die hard.  
  
Who is most likely to respond to this letter? I believe Eowyn is now itching to write one for herself, Valar help me then!  
  
Who is least likely to respond to this letter? My dearest brother Boromir, may he find rest and remembrance in the heart of us all.  
  
My apologises for a depressing end my friends, but his parting still fills me with sadness. I hope for happier times to hear from you all soon.  
  
  
  
Gandalf put aside the final letter, stacking it onto the pile that he had already read. So it had been Elrond who started this ridiculous misadventure, and Gandalf wondered, not for the first time, how one so old could act so childishly. Still, no harm had come from it, and Gandalf's spirits were relieved to see that some of his cherished companions were coping so well from the aftermath of their deeds. Gandalf chucked, perhaps he would take up Gimli's challenge to reply. He arose and left his chambers to seek Elrond; he now felt in need of the offered meal and of some paper and ink…  
  
  
  
Gandalf up next then, then I'll see how my muse takes me… another hobbit perhaps…? Oh, and I though Gandalf's letters would get sent to Rivendell because he's a busy wizard and no one knows where he is. That's my theory anyway! And thank to all for the reviews by the way, keep forgetting to mention that and that's a TERRIBLE thing to do! Anyway, back to revision sigh pass the ice cream… 


	6. Gandalf's answers

Well, my exams have ended, and now my end-of-exams celebrations have ended too! Here are Gandalf's answers, and yes Pippin is up next for everyone who wanted him. And to all who are worried, Legolas is part of the Fellowship so it's taken for granted he will answer! I wanted to make sure people were enjoying the fic on its own merit not just because Legolas featured eventually – hope my strategy's working! Thanks for the reviews and good luck messages, I hope whoever else has exams are doing okay too. Anyway, on!  
  
  
  
"Ah market day." Pippin spoke quietly, addressing the road beneath his feet. "Busy, loud, bustling, safe." He sighed. "Boring."  
  
"Did you say something Pip?" Merry asked having heard his friend's big sigh. Pippin had been so quiet recently; it made a change to hear him mumble anything at all.  
  
"I was just thinking Merry. I mean, it's nice to be home and all, but after all we've been through…"  
  
"You wish things were a bit more exciting?" Merry guessed Pippin's next words, and was rewarded with a nod. "You never know, today might be the day!" He added, trying to sound enthusiastic.  
  
"Maybe." Pippin smiled at Merry's almost forced cheerfulness. "Hopefully."  
  
The two friends continued their walk to the market, passing the journey by in a companionable silence until they heard the many voices and clattering of pots that signalled their arrival. Pippin's ears perked up at the seemingly more animated than usual crowd that was gathered, and strained to see what all the excitement was about. It wasn't hard to spot.  
  
"Look Merry! Look!" Pippin exclaimed, gesturing wildly. Merry followed his waving fingers and cried out in surprise. The two hobbits looked at each other for a moment with a smile, then both ran head long into the crowd, pushing their way to the centre of all the attention, shouting for all their worth.  
  
"Glorfindel! Glorfindel!"  
  
Upon hearing his name, the tall, blond elf turned to meet the voices he recognised with a smile. "Master Pippin, Master Merry, so I've found you at last."  
  
He was silenced by the two hobbits clutching his tightly around the waist in a fierce hug, and the crowd of hobbits around him stared in wonder at the sight of, to them anyway, the giant hobbits being dwarfed but hugged by the enormous elf.  
  
"What are you doing here Glorfindel?" Pippin asked in a rush. Glorfindel merely smiled, and pulled four letters from his pouch.  
  
"I took the occasion to see the Shire and visit some old friends while I delivered a few messages." He replied, and handed both Pippin and Merry a letter each. "And now, I have these two to deliver. I shall call upon you later my friends so we may catch up on old adventures." With a slight bow and an inclination of the head he strode away to where his horse was waiting, mounted and waved farewell. Merry, Pippin and a few of the children waved back happily, and watched the river of yellow hair stream away. Pippin couldn't keep the huge grin from his face as he opened the letter, and read:  
  
  
  
First make a copy of this letter and change the answers so they apply to you. Then send it to all the people you know. You may learn some interesting facts about your friends!  
  
  
  
"Another one!" He exclaimed excitedly. "This day gets better and better!" He continued to read.  
  
  
  
Name: Gandalf  
  
Nicknames: Mithrandir, Grey Pilgrim, Greyhame, White Rider.  
  
If you could build a house anywhere, where would it be? A house? I have never had a house yet, why should I wish for one now?  
  
What is your favourite place to be? At one of my fireworks shows, watching the joy on the children's faces. Marvellous things children; so innocent yet so knowledgeable at the same time. I wish most adults were like them.  
  
What is your least favourite place to be? Falling into dark shadow with only a Balrog for company. A most character building experience.  
  
What is the last good song you heard? An invention of Bilbo's in the Halls of Fire that he wished to share with me. About a certain group of nine walkers I do believe.  
  
What is your favourite colour? Grey is most underrated. I have a lot of affection for it.  
  
What is your favourite smell? The sweet scent of good pipe-weed shared amongst friends.  
  
What is your favourite article of clothing? I do miss my grey hat. Otherwise, I am most fond of my travelling cloak.  
  
What makes you angry? People who are short sighted. Both in the metaphorical and literal sense.  
  
What time do you wake up in the morning? Ah sleep, now there's a concept I little remember. Whenever I am needed I fear is the answer to that!  
  
Can you juggle? With a little magic, certainly. What need have I for such a talent?  
  
What would you hate to be left in a room with? The Mouth Of Sauron – ignorant, arrogant, loud-mouthed fellow that one.  
  
Is the goblet half empty or half full? Bottomless, with a little magic.  
  
What is the first thing you think when you wake up? If I have slept at all, usually what do they want now. Either that or is that Shadowfax nibbling on my beard again. Mischievous creature that he is.  
  
What is your favourite form of exercise? A good stroll around a busy city, when all the people move out of your way. Being well known has its advantages.  
  
Who do you have a crush on at the moment? One does not live for all the years I have by having crushes.  
  
What have you got in your pocket? Pockets are for those people who must keep possessions close to their hearts.  
  
My pipe.  
  
Who is most likely to respond to this letter? Hmm, Legolas was not so busy last time I saw him, about time we heard from him.  
  
Who is least likely to respond to this letter? My dear friend Shadowfax. A good job too, far too opinionated that beast.  
  
There Master Gimli, consider yourself answered. Now I may go back to filling my time with more pressing measures. Now where is my pipe - ah, in my pocket. I bid you all a fond farewell for now my friends.  
  
  
  
"Oh Merry, we really must really reply now, even Gandalf has! And Glorfindel is here too, oh what a glorious day this has been!" Pippin couldn't resist doing a little jig and humming a merry tune. "Are you going to reply? I haven't a clue what to say in mine, I shall have to go home and ponder it! And wait for Glorfindel too of course. Isn't it exciting Merry, isn't it?"  
  
"Indeed." Merry said with a smile, half glad that Pippin had found something to keep him amused, but half annoyed that he would now not stop talking about it. He pulled a still talking Pippin around the market, occasionally nodding and replying but mostly letting him talk.  
  
"Oh I do hope I have enough paper. And ink. And I shall send it to everyone I know! I shall begin as soon as I get home… can we go yet Merry, I have so much to write. Can we? Can we…?"  
  
  
  
Bless his little hobbit-y heart. Well, I hope you enjoyed Gandalf's answers, and Pippin's will be up as soon as he gets home apparently! Any more requests? Ask and we shall see. 


	7. Pippin's answers

Thanks for all the great reviews everyone, I'm trying to live up to your expectations now and continue at the level of excellence you all seem to think I've obtained! Pippin's answers now up for all who wanted them and Galadriel's are coming next. I hope I've done the Lady of Lothlorien justice!  
  
  
  
"My Lady?"  
  
"Yes Orophin, deliver your message." Galadriel answered, roused from her thoughts by the emergence of the border guard; but his appearance invoked no surprise from her. Orophin wondered in fondness at his Lady's knowledge of the unknown but knew better than to question it. Instead he presented the letter in his hand as she had requested.  
  
"A letter for you my Lady."  
  
She took it as he offered it to her. "From the Shire." She realised. Again the look of wonder passed the guard's face. She smiled and mocked him lightly. "I can not see through the envelope Orophin, as you seem to think I can, I merely recognise the style of the message."  
  
"As you wish my Lady, but I beg of you to let us lesser beings marvel at your powers a little."  
  
Galadriel laughed. "I may have magic at my fingertips but you have flattery in your tongue, but I beg of you to find another outlet for your talent. I have no need of it."  
  
Orophin felt a retort on his lips, but another voice answered first.  
  
"I believe this is where I come in, dearest wife, lest another should take my place in your ears."  
  
Orophin left the Lord and Lady of the Wood at each other's company, and sort to rejoin his brothers at their post. Celeborn smiled at his wife, and took her hand to raise it to his lips.  
  
"Another correspondence dear wife. Perhaps I should feel jealous that you spare them so much time." He joked, indicating the letter. Galadriel smiled in response.  
  
"If my fears are proved founded, then you have no need of such an emotion my Lord." She said, beginning to open the paper.  
  
"What do you fear?" Celeborn asked, growing serious for a moment, politely not moving to see the letter.  
  
Galadriel laughed as she read the first few lines, setting her husband's mind once more at ease with the sound of her mirth, before showing him the contents. "I fear the time has come to look deep into myself and find the answer to some questions that I have been asked many times. Answers that may not be made easier by even such an insight as mine."  
  
Celeborn did not comprehend Galadriel's words for a few moments, until he too read the first few lines:  
  
  
  
First make a copy of this letter and change the answers so they apply to you. Then send it to all the people you know. You may learn some interesting facts about your friends!  
  
  
  
"The Shire-folk have spoken, and we must obey." He retorted gravely. Galadriel nodded solemnly and read on.  
  
  
  
Name: Peregrin Took,  
  
Nicknames: Pippin, Pip, and The Biggun.  
  
If you could build a house anywhere, where would it be? Perhaps near Fangorn to see my friend Treebeard. Or perhaps Gondor to see Strider - or should that be King Elessar - every now and then!  
  
What is your favourite place to be? Anywhere busy. I do dislike the quiet now more that I used to.  
  
What is your least favourite place to be? Slung over the shoulder of an Orc. The sight is terrible and the smell is worse!  
  
What is the last good song you heard? My sister Pearl singing to herself while she was cooking. I didn't catch the words, but the tune was most charming.  
  
What is your favourite colour? The beautiful creamy brown of the underside of a ripe mushroom. And the sparkling silver of a river as it flows.  
  
What is your favourite smell? I have to agree with Gandalf about pipe-weed. And Frodo about Rosie's mushroom stew!  
  
What is your favourite article of clothing? My old blue waistcoat. I did miss it on my travels! Although I've had to have it let out a bit… I've grown a little since I left!  
  
What makes you angry? Rude people with no manners. Being considerate never hurt anyone. Some of the nicest people I have met on my travels were the most considerate ones, which proves my point. I think?  
  
What time do you wake up in the morning? Usually in time for First Breakfast, but always in time for Second Breakfast!  
  
Can you juggle? Unfortunately no.  
  
What would you hate to be left in a room with? Someone who won't share their pipe weed!  
  
Is the goblet half empty or half full? Of good ale – half full. Of bad ale – half empty.  
  
What is the first thing you think when you wake up? When's breakfast. Or I wonder what today will bring. But usually when's breakfast.  
  
What is your favourite form of exercise? Walking to find some mushrooms! (I'm sorry, it's nearly time for luncheon and I've been invited to Bag-End for Dinner – Rosie's cooking!)  
  
Who do you have a crush on at the moment? Well, I did spot a hobbit-maid at the market a few weeks ago. I wouldn't call it a crush but it certainly makes the trip more enjoyable. I think her name is Diamond. And it suits her – her ebony hair glistens in the sunshine and her eyes glisten when she smiles. It's not a crush though; it's not! She's just lovely to look at!  
  
What have you got in your pocket? Some pipe weed and my pipe. And some twine. Mustn't confuse the two!  
  
Who is most likely to respond to this letter? I should love to hear everyone's answers; these letters do so brighten my day and remind me of our great adventures! Come along everyone!  
  
Who is least likely to respond to this letter? Sam, because he always seems far too busy, and up to the elbows in soil!  
  
Please reply everyone! I think of you all often dear friends; these letters are both enlightening and entertaining! Best wishes to you all!  
  
  
  
"Ai!" He lamented in mock sorrowfulness. "You realise dearest, that if you partake of this venture, then I too will be forced to endure it."  
  
Galadriel copied his expression. "I am truly sorry husband, but together we will overcome, as we always have."  
  
"You are my strength my love." He reached for her hand.  
  
"And you are my inspiration my dear. But for now you shall be my scribe. Fetch me some paper." She softened the order with a smile.  
  
"As you command." Celeborn bowed low and went to obey his Lady…  
  
  
  
I know second breakfast isn't in the book, but it amuses me so it had to go in! And do you think he likes mushrooms by any chance? Galadriel's next, but I loose easy access to the internet soon, still I'll try to update as regularly as I can. And for Amarth and Aradi who want Gollum's answers - if anyone can think of a way for me to include him, I'm all ears! E-mail or review with (sensible please!) suggestions. And Hydro? Please don't make me do Treebeard! Although… I'll see if I get inspired. Until next time! 


	8. Galadriel's answers

Galadriel's answers are here, I hope I do her justice for you Hydro! And Sam is up next – sorry lily potter but he is a member of the Fellowship so I'm not going to ignore him! I'll try and make him entertaining. Thanks for all the reviews, and I'm still looking for a sneaky plan to do Gollum if anyone has any inspiration! Anyway… here's Galadriel!  
  
  
  
"Well, I do declare!" Sam exclaimed to himself. "What are you doing here?" Digging the soil around his roses had unearthed a long worm that squirmed around the surface of the rich dark soil. "You'd best be off home." Sam said smiling and set the pink worm down away from where he was working, then continued his gardening.  
  
"Samwise! Samwise!" A high silvery voice disturbed him but he did not mind the break.  
  
"Here Rosie love." He watched the lovely hobbit run towards him, wonder all over her features. She flew at him, dropping to her knees and clasping a dirty hand in hers.  
  
"Oh my, Sam. You'll never guess who's here!"  
  
"Another arrogant elf no doubt. Or perhaps a dwarf?"  
  
Rosie stopped for a moment. "How did you know? T'is an elf indeed, asking for you Sam my love!" She started to get up, dragging Sam up with her. "Come in and wash up! Come on!"  
  
Sam couldn't help but smile at Rosie's enthusiasm and indulged her by running behind her. Stopping only briefly to rinse his soiled hands and grab a towel, he followed Rosie into the sitting room, expecting to see Glorfindel who had been a frequent visitor recently. Sam's mouth dropped open; a blond elf was indeed sat on Bag-End's floor, but it was not the Rivendell elf.  
  
"Sam? You remember Haldir?" Frodo was sat by the fire, and had apparently been entertaining the Lorien elf. At his name, Haldir smiled at Sam.  
  
"My apologies for not rising, but my head is already pounding from greeting Frodo." He glanced over at Frodo who smiled guiltily. Sam insisted that Haldir stay where he was and perched on another chair.  
  
"Now that you are both present, I can pass on my messages to you both." Haldir said, thereby easing Sam's confusion as to why the elf should be in the Shire, and more importantly, in the sitting room of Bag-End. He handed the two hobbits a letter each, who both studied the envelopes intently. "And now I must away to pass on a few more." Haldir began to rise but Rosie jumped up first.  
  
"I insist offering you refreshment before you go, master elf." She said, the hostess to the last. Haldir smiled at her.  
  
"I thank you for the offer, and accept with gratitude little mistress."  
  
Rosie hid a large grin at the elf's words and hurried into the kitchen. Frodo seemed content to stare at the letter a little longer but Sam was too curious. Still, he did not wish to appear rude. "I'll go and help Rosie." He mumbled, restraining himself from bolting from the room.  
  
"It's so exciting!" Rosie whispered as she heard Sam enter. "Open it Sam!" He did as she asked and pulled the letter out. Reading:  
  
  
  
First make a copy of this letter and change the answers so they apply to you. Then send it to all the people you know. You may learn some interesting facts about your friends!  
  
  
  
"Good grief! Another one – but this one's from the Lady of Lothlorien herself! No wonder poor Haldir is so far from home." Sam exclaimed before turning to Rosie with a sparkle in his eyes. "You remember what I told you of the beauty of Lady Galadriel?"  
  
"Oh yes." Rosie said, turning away to watch the kettle over the fire. "The most wondrous sight of the world."  
  
Sam picked up the slight jealousy in Rosie's words, and brushed her dark hair away from her face, before planting a kiss on her cheek. "She'll never compare to you my love."  
  
"Oh Sam!" Rosie briefly threw her arms around his neck before looking at the letter in his hand once more. "So what does the second most lovely lady in the land have to say?" She asked.  
  
"Let's see." Sam replied.  
  
  
  
Name: Galadriel.  
  
Nicknames: The Lady, the Mistress of Magic.  
  
If you could build a house anywhere, where would it be? I am satisfied at present within my woods unless I were to depart for the Havens, but Imladris would be a worthy substitute. Then perhaps I would be able to see my great-grandson, granddaughter and son-in-law in one fell swoop.  
  
What is your favourite place to be? Nothing soothes me more than the quiet rippling of the Nimrodel.  
  
What is your least favourite place to be? Regrettably within my woods as the foul servants of the enemy lay siege upon us. The very trees around me still feel contaminated by their presence.  
  
What is the last good song you heard? The song of Nimrodel sang in my halls a few nights ago. And Celeborn serenaded me with a song of Lorien this morning. He never fails to delight me.  
  
What is your favourite colour? The white-silver of Earendil, the Evening Star.  
  
What is your favourite smell? Spring in the air. It reminds me of new beginnings. Although there is the smell of change in the air, for the better I pray.  
  
What is your favourite article of clothing? My white shawl that my beloved daughter Celebrian embroidered for me – her last gift before she departed from these shores.  
  
What makes you angry? Liars. They give themselves away.  
  
What time do you wake up in the morning? When the starlight fades to the dawn and the sun lights the world once more.  
  
Can you juggle? One of my many talents if I may be so modest.  
  
What would you hate to be left in a room with? A room of seamstresses. Their work is beautiful but I do not need to be consulted as to whether the border guards' tunics should be hemmed in leaf green or grass green. Most frustrating.  
  
Is the goblet half empty or half full? I fear I have grown cynical in my old age - half empty, but still there is hope while the pitcher is full.  
  
What is the first thing you think when you wake up? How lovely the voices of the trees are. Otherwise did I leave the silver pitcher for my mirror in the water again. It does it no good.  
  
What is your favourite form of exercise? I exercise my mind frequently enough; I feel that is adequate.  
  
Who do you have a crush on at the moment? Crushes are for those who are younger than a sapling with girlish dreams of the future.  
  
Celeborn of course. Although Master Gimli has a place assured in my heart by his kind thoughts.  
  
What have you got in your pocket? A beautifully coloured leaf that I found fallen on the ground this morning.  
  
Who is most likely to respond to this letter? My powers do not extend that far, so I shall predict one of the remaining hobbits.  
  
Who is least likely to respond to this letter? My great grandson Eldarion. But perhaps I shall see him soon.  
  
Namarie for now my friends.  
  
  
  
"You must reply Samwise," Rosie teased as she took the whistling kettle from the fire. Sam was spared a reply by a cheerful voice calling out.  
  
"Indeed you must; the Lady's prediction are inevitably true, or so Haldir says." Frodo said from the doorway, with the elf bent almost double behind him. Rosie fussed for a few moments to get Haldir comfortably settled in the cluttered kitchen and served with some tea while Sam found some fresh bread in the cupboard. Only then did he respond to Frodo's words.  
  
"Well, perhaps I will reply to the Lady's answers then. Although it feels most strange to send it to all these Kings, Queens and Ladies!"  
  
"Strange words to come from one who is held in such high esteem himself Master Samwise." Haldir responded, causing Sam to duck his head in embarrassment. He busied himself to avoid reply to the compliment and the conversation turned to Haldir's travelling plans. Then Sam had an idea.  
  
"Can we offer you a place to rest tonight?" He asked the elf, drawing curious glances from both Frodo and Rosie, although both were agreeable to the idea. Haldir agreed almost at once. Sam grinned. "Then perhaps on your way home, you could take a few messages with you?"  
  
The hobbits laughed as the elf groaned in mock weariness at the prospect of more letters to carry, but he eventually he agreed…  
  
  
  
So Sam's letter is off abroad next, but where to? We'll see! Will update when I can – have a whole summer without much Internet… tragedy I tell you! Until next time! 


	9. Sam's answers

Okay, okay, I'm bowing to pressure. Here are Sam's answers and yes Legolas is up next. Mother Nature's review persuaded me - I had to do him eventually! This ones a bit long, but I wanted a meeting between Gimli and Thranduil for some fun, enjoy! Anyway, an insight into Samwise.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm glad to be home too." The speech was almost lost among the rustle of colliding leaves and Legolas was glad, for he had felt almost out of place here among the great forests of Mirkwood. No, he reminded himself, Eryn Lasgalen, the Wood of Greenleaves it is now. Still, the newly named trees had not forgotten him and they rejoiced at his return. Legolas smiled and closed his eyes, extending a slim hand to touch the brown bark, feeling the harsh but leathery texture beneath his fingers.  
  
"The trees are relieved to see you safe my son," A voice Legolas knew so well broke through the silence, but its hushed tones were not violating amongst the silence; it remind Legolas what else he had missed about home. "As am I."  
  
"Highness." Legolas met his King formally, momentarily abandoning the tree in front of him in favour of turning to bow slightly, before straightening and allowing a smile to once again rest on his features. "Father."  
  
Thranduil matched the smile and stepped forward, enveloping his son in an embrace. The contact was held for a few moments until Thranduil stepped back again and scrutinised his son's face, his own face serious. "Gone for barely a blink of an eye and yet I see a change in you Legolas, an aging not shown through your messages home."  
  
Legolas nodded slowly, agreeing with Thranduil's words. "I have seen many things I never thought I would, father, and although my experience had caused me pain, suffering," He paused for a moment, choosing his next words carefully, "I would not have changed them for the whole of Arda itself."  
  
Thranduil smiled again, before throwing an arm around Legolas's shoulders. "So very different from the young Elf that left us. You have changed, but all for the better. But I would get to know this new mature Elf a little more I think."  
  
"And I would be pleased to oblige." Legolas remarked, as the pair began to return home. "For it would seem you sent me away as a messenger, but have me returned a wizened hero."  
  
"But modest as always I see. "Thranduil said, teasing as of old. "It is nice to see some things do not change." Suddenly remembering, the older elf pulled a letter from his pouch and handed it to Legolas. "This letter has just arrived for you, although there are a horde of others waiting for your return also." Legolas took the letter, wondering if he should open it, but Thranduil had not finished speaking. "And there appears to be a dwarf asking for you." He laughed for a moment. "A dwarf! And would you believe he's the son of old Gloin, I hope he's not here to make trouble, we've had enough recently."  
  
Gimli! Legolas's heart was indeed at rest, but things would take a lot of explaining. "Times have changed indeed father, I fear a new era is upon us." He left Thranduil to mutter a few words concerning an opinion of dwarves that Legolas did not share and opened that letter out of curiosity. He read:  
  
  
  
First make a copy of this letter and change the answers so they apply to you. Then send it to all the people you know. You may learn some interesting facts about your friends!  
  
  
  
Legolas frowned briefly in confusion, but a voice soon drew his attention away.  
  
"Master Elf!" The deep gravely tones called out. Legolas looked up, letter forgotten and ran, swift-footedly, towards his dwarven friend, leaving Thranduil in amazement as he bent and caught the small figure in a bear hug.  
  
"Gimli my friend!" Legolas exclaimed, before rising again and making a few introductions. "Father, this is Gimli, whom I spoke of in my letters as my fellow traveller. And Gimli, this is my father Thranduil." For a moment the air was harsh with confrontation, but to Legolas's joy, Gimli extended a hand in friendship.  
  
"Gimli at your service." He said in the traditional manner of the dwarves. Legolas held his breath for a moment, but the tension was unnecessary.  
  
"Thranduil at your service and your family's" Thranduil replied hesitantly but correctly, taking Gimli's hand, but was rewarded by a huge grin. Still, the dwarf had one more card to play.  
  
"A star shines on the hour of our meeting." He added and this time Thranduil beamed in response. Legolas placed a hand on the shoulder of each of them, proud that both had put aside their past opinions.  
  
"It seems Legolas that you are part of this chain of nonsense too." Gimli said suddenly, observing the letter in Legolas's hand that rested on his shoulder. The elf was reminded of its presence and read a little further.  
  
  
  
Name: Samwise Gamgee  
  
Nicknames: Sam, Sammie, young Gaffer.  
  
If you could build a house anywhere, where would it be? If Lord Elrond would be agreeable, I should like to visit Rivendell more often - the flowers and shrubbery are almost as breathtaking as it's inhabitants and I do miss it.  
  
What is your favourite place to be? Out in the garden in the sunshine for some peace and quiet.  
  
What is your least favourite place to be? Mount Doom is certainly not my favourite place, far too hot for my liking. And the company of Orcs is a terrible place to be, even if they think you're one of them! I hope never to repeat that experience.  
  
What is the last good song you heard? Some merry tune that Pippin was mangling by his whistling. Frodo did it some justice later.  
  
What is your favourite colour? The blue of the flowers Rosie likes to wear in her hair.  
  
What is your favourite smell? Good clean soil freshly dug. And mushrooms. A combination of both perhaps?  
  
What is your favourite article of clothing? My gardening gloves.  
  
What makes you angry? People who stand idle when they could be helping, especially when they know it too. And the little rumens who like to pick my best daisies when I'm not looking.  
  
What time do you wake up in the morning? When I hear my plants calling for a good watering. I think elves rub off on you.  
  
Can you juggle? Why would I need such a talent? I reckon that if you need the flair for something, then you should already have the knack of it to start with!  
  
What would you hate to be left in a room with? That little creeper Gollum. I don't like to speak ill of the dead but I didn't like him one bit. He may have done his bit towards the end but I've had my fill of him.  
  
Is the goblet half empty or half full? I'd like to hope it'd be half full. Sometimes I wonder though.  
  
What is the first thing you think when you wake up? Half the time I worry about leaving my grass clippers out in the rain, the other half I worry about what adventures life has in store for me today.  
  
What is your favourite form of exercise? Taking old Bill my pony out for a quick walk.  
  
Who do you have a crush on at the moment? Well, Rosie is my wife and there's no one in the world I'd rather it was so it must be her. And Master Frodo? I'll have you for your comment! That girl and the mushroom stew are strictly mine! He knows I'm only jesting.  
  
What have you got in your pocket? A dirty rag to wipe my hands on, and soil. Lots of soil. It gets everywhere. Sorry Rosie love.  
  
Who is most likely to respond to this letter? Perhaps Haldir and Glorfindel - they run around with these letters often enough, I think it's time they answered for themselves.  
  
Who is least likely to respond to this letter? Frodo, as he's reading it over my shoulder and laughing, and since he's already sent it out.  
  
  
  
"I don't understand. "Legolas admitted eventually, letting the letter fall to the tabletop since the group had moved inside since he had started reading.  
  
"Perhaps these will help." Thranduil noted letting a whole stack of letters drop beside the one his son had put down. Legolas flicked through them briefly, before stopping on one with a scrawl he recognised.  
  
"It appears someone else has been part of this nonsense too." He teased Gimli whose eyes twinkled at the light barb but remained silent. "Perhaps I will work my way through these, then think about sending some off myself." He mused.  
  
So he began to read, beginning with Gimli's, and while he read he asked that some paper be brought to him. It was quickly done, the household so pleased to have the young master back home.  
  
  
  
  
  
And soon his answers will be out; well I have been planning them from day one! And don't hate me Gollum lovers, it's only Sam who doesn't like him. And I think I have a cunning plan to get Gollum in. although it may not work for any other of the deceased members. I'll work on it. Until next time! 


	10. Legolas's answers

Thanks to Violet Dawson for the cookie, and Mother Nature for the review, and don't worry Womba Warrior, the women are coming - I now have a complete list including Eowyn, Arwen and Rosie, Gollum for Amarth and Aradi, and Treebeard for Hydro the Dragon, as well as the twins, Celeborn and Eomer too! Well, here are Legolas's answers. and I'm sorry for the nicknames, I couldn't resist! Haldir up next too, although a bit of a decision for him first!  
  
  
  
"Halt."  
  
Haldir did as he had been asked, raising his hands briefly. "Brother, it is I." He said smiling up to the wooden talan high in the Lorien tree where he knew his brother would be. Instead of a reply, an arrow passed by his head, flying so close that Haldir felt it's passing by a brief gust of air, finally embedding itself in a tree trunk behind him.  
  
"Silence."  
  
Haldir did as he was bidden, staying motionless, as his ears picked up the slight sound of someone dropping to the ground behind him. The cold point of another arrow soon pressed itself against the back of his neck.  
  
"State your business traveller." The voice from the trees came again, and Haldir smiled once more.  
  
"To give my youngest brother some archery lessons." He said, watching as Rumil climbed nimbly down from his perch, grinning widely. "And to clip my other brother around the ear to teach him a lesson for trying to fool his elders." This comment resulted in a quiet chuckle and the sharp arrowhead was removed.  
  
"I dare you to try it dear brother." Orophin challenged making his presence behind his brother known, but instead of a slap, Haldir fastened an arm around his neck and hugged him close. Rumil completed the family embrace by pressing himself against his eldest brother's back, glad to have him home.  
  
"And what news have you that you need to brighten your day by picking on an innocent traveller?" Haldir asked, pulling away from his brothers. For once, Orophin's face fell a little.  
  
"There is a great rumour that our Lady is thinking of leaving." Haldir saw the distress on his brother's face, and clasped a hand on his shoulder. Orophin's loyalty had always been to the Lady first. Strangely, Haldir noted, Rumil too looked cheerless.  
  
"It is sad to leave this place brothers but we shall be together at least." Haldir said, striding to set his brethren at ease.  
  
"No Haldir, you misunderstand." The outburst from Rumil was uncommon; he was usually the quietest of the three. "The Lady Galadriel plans to depart these shores, but Lord Celeborn wishes to remain." Haldir immediately grasped the seriousness of the situation. The loyalty of the Galadhrim would be severely tested if forced to choose between their Lord and Lady.  
  
Orophin continued from his youngest brother's sudden spurt of words. "There is no pressure to remain or go, it is up to the individual, yet already it is causing distress among our people."  
  
Haldir heard the true meaning behind the words. "And distress among our family?" He responded quietly. Both Orophin and Rumil nodded miserably, and Haldir knew what the decision of each brother was; Orophin would go. Rumil would not. He closed his eyes briefly. This was not the homecoming he has imagined. "Is there no other news that may gladden my heart?" He asked, sighing.  
  
Orophin started to shake his head, but Rumil raised his head in excitement. "You have a letter!" He pulled the message out, and handed it to his brother, remaining close to see as soon as the contents were revealed. "It is from Mirkwood. Eryn Lasgalen, perhaps King Thranduil was finally decided to reward you for your bravery in battle!"  
  
Haldir smiled, Rumil's hero worship of him was unfounded but it at least made his heart glad. "I'm sure it is not, let me see."  
  
  
  
First make a copy of this letter and change the answers so they apply to you. Then send it to all the people you know. You may learn some interesting facts about your friends!  
  
Orophin and Rumil exchanged glances as their brother began to laugh. They could not see why a message from the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen should be so amusing. They had only met the young hero once, and Haldir had not yet told them the long tale of the Fellowship as he had promised. Perhaps that would explain his merriment.  
  
  
  
Name: Legolas  
  
Nicknames: Greenleaf, Goldilocks (thank you Master Merry), Long Leggy Lass (thank you Master Pippin).  
  
If you could build a house anywhere, where would it be? Having wandered far, there is some beautiful scenery in the south of Ithilien that I have plans for.  
  
What is your favourite place to be? In the arms of a gentle being that holds me close to her heart here in the Wood of Green Leaves.  
  
What is your least favourite place to be? Regrettably it would be away from the dear sunlight; it is not the company that drives me from Gimli's dwarven home but the darkness, I am sorry my friend.  
  
What is the last good song you heard? Gimli's humming of impatience as I sit here and write while he wishes to be off, otherwise a song of rejoicing from my father's lips that I have returned home.  
  
What is your favourite colour? The blue of the sky, the greens and browns of the trees, the assorted hues of the flowers petals, I could not choose between them; I love them all.  
  
What is your favourite article of clothing? I suppose my bow and quiver do not count? Then my formal silver robes, I have had so little reason to wear them recently.  
  
What makes you angry? That my friend Gimli is still not being treated with the respect he deserves here among my brethren, something I hope to remedy.  
  
What time do you wake up in the morning? When the sun kisses the eastern sky and the last stars dwindle and fade in the west.  
  
Can you juggle? As the son of a king, I must be skilled in many things: diplomacy, patience, negotiation, and juggling.  
  
What would you hate to be left in a room with? Terrors of the ancient world, I shall live most happily if I never see a Balrog again.  
  
Is the goblet half empty or half full? Pour it into a smaller goblet and it will overflow!  
  
What is the first thing you think when you wake up? This morning I remember 'Why is there a pond in the tree?' although whether it was my first thought upon waking or last thought upon dreaming I could not tell you.  
  
What is your favourite form of exercise? A brief run through the forest, then some archery practise, so that next time in battle I may beat Gimli's score, Valar forbid I should need to.  
  
Who do you have a crush on at the moment? Only a maid in the forest who dresses on silver and green who I have left alone for too long: the birch tree outside my window.  
  
What have you got in your pocket? A spare bowstring. Also useful for flicking at impatient dwarves.  
  
Who is most likely to respond to this letter? Perhaps Elladan or Elrohir, unless they are too embarrassed by their own father starting this chain.  
  
Who is least likely to respond to this letter? All who have filled this in before, and Glorfindel who will deem himself far too old for all of this nonsense. Unless you prove me wrong nin mellon!  
  
  
  
"A Balrog?" Rumil exclaimed. "How frightful." Haldir saw the look of awe enter his brother's eyes once more.  
  
"Indeed. Perhaps you should like to meet Legolas and ask him of his adventures yourself?" Haldir asked. He could tell by Rumil's smile that the answer was yes. Orophin heard another meaning behind his brother's words.  
  
"Dearest brother, if you intend to meet with Prince Legolas again, does that mean you have chosen your path?" He asked, almost fearfully. Haldir considered his words carefully. He loved both his brothers dearly, but his loyalty to his Lord too was strong. And he worried for Rumil; the youngest of the three had barely seen the world. In his heart, Haldir had made his decision even as he had heard the predicament.  
  
"Brother, you would follow the Lady to the end of the time itself, and in time I will follow you, but I am not yet weary of this world. There is so much to do, so much to rebuild." He smiled at his brother. "We will be together again in the blink of an eye, you will barely realise I am not with you."  
  
"Indeed, perhaps I will be glad to be rid of you for a short while." Orophin said, a melancholy smile on his face.  
  
Rumil added his own perspective. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder they say."  
  
"Then, brothers mine, we should make the most of our time together." Haldir said, placing an arm around each brother. "And dear Orophin, if you are to leave this fair land then I recommend some travelling to see the sights and wonders it has to offer first. And perhaps you would take some letters with you for me.?"  
  
  
  
Aww, brotherly love, bless, I'm quite found of these three now. And I apologise again for Legolas's nicknames but they amuse me! And the half empty/half full goblet reply is my little trade mark but I thought Legolas would agree with me. Haldir's answers follow.  
  
On a completely random note, I need some help with another fic I'm planning; do elves actually cry? Someone once told me they don't, hence why they die from grief, but there are a few quotes from LOTR that seem to indicate they do, i.e.:  
  
"Grief at last wholly overcame them and they wept long: some standing and silent, some cast upon the ground." (Chap V - The Bridge of Khazad-Dum, pg 323)  
  
"The travellers. eyes were dazzled, for all were filled with tears." (Chapter VIII - Farewell to Lorien, pg 369).  
  
Can anyone give me a straight answer?  
  
Thanks Womba for your help already. Until next time dear reader! 


	11. Haldir's answers

Thanks Womba Warrior for the review - at least someone else appreciated Legolas's nicknames, and Anna - I hope you enjoyed the rest of the chapters as much as the first! Anyway, Haldir's answers up now, but first Merry's in a pickle.  
  
"Something's not quite right here." Merry said to himself quietly. And indeed something was amiss. The clock could be heard ticking away in the room across the hall, no crockery rattled from the dining room, no echoes of passing feet and voices could be heard. The house at Crickhollow stood silent and still.  
  
"That's not right at all." The large hobbit proclaimed and began to search the house for evidence of Pippin's co-habitation. "Pip?" He called towards his room, and the kitchen, and the dining room, but from nowhere came an answering call.  
  
Merry began to worry. It was getting on for suppertime and since Pippin was mostly ruled by his stomach, it was odd that he should be missing with the prospect of food. Unconsciously picking up an apple and biting into it, Merry wandered to the front door and peeped out. Outside was just as quiet as inside, no wind disturbed the plants and bushes, darkness just beginning to creep into the evening sky. Shutting the door again, Merry stood in the hallway and pondered. He scoured the house one more time, and had just returned to the hallway with the apple core in his hand when the front door burst open with a flurry.  
  
"Merry, look who I found!" Pippin's voice cried as he ushered a figure in before him. The figure looked up and smiled fondly at Merry.  
  
"Frodo!" Merry exclaimed, running to greet his friend, swamping him in a huge hug. "Why I've not heard from you since you sent out your answers in that chain, where have you been hiding since?"  
  
"I've been keeping him well-fed and well looked after." Another voice, high and cheery chimed in. Merry smiled across at Rosie and Sam, who also stepped over the threshold.  
  
"Well," Merry began. "This is turning into a proper party! At least the larder is full, for it's time for dinner."  
  
Pippin made straight for the kitchen. "That's exactly what my stomach thought!" Sam laughed and the little group followed the vanishing form of Pippin. Merry went to close the door, but before he could a loud voice startled him.  
  
"And here I thought a hobbit's door was always open to visitors."  
  
The hobbit did indeed open the door to his visitor, with absolute pleasure. "Gandalf! Come in, come in."  
  
"Thank you Meriadoc." The wizard replied, and stooped so low to get through the door that his beard nearly swept the floor. "I do not interrupt you?"  
  
"As if that has ever stopped you before." Frodo retorted from the kitchen doorway where everyone was stood. Merry wafted Gandalf into the house, and closed the door on the night. Now the party would really begin.  
  
And it did. It went on so well that no one heard the knock on the door. No one heard the door opening and voices asking if anyone was at home. And no one heard the brief cry of pain or the thump of a head hitting a ceiling beam. And so it was that the first anyone in the party knew of the arrival of Legolas, Gimli and Rumil was Gimli sniggering at the silly royal elf that was too proud to duck.  
  
"And this is Rumil," Legolas concluded after the hugs and greetings had concluded. "He was travelling here and it was our good fortune to meet with him just a few moments ago."  
  
Rumil smiled uncertainly, but the party welcomed him all the same. It was Pippin who was observant at that moment. "You have the look of Haldir, from Lothlorien, would you know him at all?"  
  
The Lothlorien elf looked relieved. "He is my brother," He confessed. "And also my reason for being here. I come bearing correspondence from him." He took out a handful of letters and they were distributed to their rightful owners. Merry's was the first in hand, and it read:  
  
First make a copy of this letter and change the answers so they apply to you. Then send it to all the people you know. You may learn some interesting facts about your friends!  
  
"Here we go again." Merry declared, for everyone had the same message. Since he had already begun to read, the party declared him the spokesperson to read it to them all. And so he did.  
  
Name: Haldir  
  
Nicknames: Number 1, messenger now too apparently.  
  
If you could build a house anywhere, where would it be? I am happy enough here in Lothlorien, but if the rumours are true then perhaps East Lorien would make a happy home.  
  
What is your favourite place to be? On leave in our fair city of Caras Galadon near to my Lord and Lady.  
  
What is your least favourite place to be? Surrounded by the enemy. The assaults on Mirkwood and Lothlorien itself were most harrowing to me.  
  
What is the last good song you heard? A little homecoming tune by my brother Rumil, it is nice to know at least one of my siblings appreciates his older brother.  
  
What is your favourite colour? The gentle golden glow of the Lothlorien in the summer months.  
  
What is your favourite smell? The niphredil flower on full bloom.  
  
What is your favourite article of clothing? My border-guard tunic. I have worn it long and it reminds me of my responsibilities.  
  
What makes you angry? Trespassers, especially when you have been all night in a tree and wish to rest.  
  
What time do you wake up in the morning? If I awoke whenever I wanted I would be reprimanded for falling asleep on duty. I sleep when I can and wake when I must.  
  
Can you juggle? Admittedly no, but I am a border-guard, not a jester.  
  
What would you hate to be left in a room with? My brothers. Although I love them dearly, they do talk so. And Orcs. And perhaps dwarves.  
  
Is the goblet half empty or half full? I should hope half full, but never on duty.  
  
What is the first thing you think when you wake up? Regretfully I always think where are my weapons - I like to be prepared.  
  
What is your favourite form of exercise? Climbing to my watch talan. And winding up my brothers.  
  
Who do you have a crush on at the moment? There is perhaps a certain maid who I have missed in my absence, but I shall not mention her name.  
  
What have you got in your pocket? My brother Rumil's lucky arrowhead. He doesn't know it yet.  
  
Who is most likely to respond to this letter? Probably the dwarf who's eyes I bound upon his visit, although it will most likely be a letter of complaint; I doubt he will have forgiven me.  
  
Who is least likely to respond to this letter? My brother Orophin. He loudly informed me of all his answers while I wrote this and I would not wish his replies upon anyone.  
  
  
  
"That... wretch!" Rumil spluttered. "I wondered where my arrow head had gone." Legolas commiserated him with a hand upon the shoulder and refilled his glass with wine.  
  
"At least you seem a better fellow that your brother," Gimli told Rumil, I remember you now from Lothlorien, you led us a little way I believe."  
  
"I had that pleasure, although at that time we had heard little of your adventures." Rumil agreed, anxious to remain on the dwarf's good side. Legolas tried to put the young elf at ease.  
  
"But now talk of our little escapades have filtered to your fair forest?" He asked.  
  
"Oh indeed." Rumil nodded eagerly. "There was... some talk of a Balrog...?"  
  
At the other end of the table, Merry was rescuing his letter from a puddle of beer. "Well, I think it's high time I filled out these questions." He spoke almost to himself, but his thoughts were briefly interrupted.  
  
"Merry, we're nearly out of wine!"  
  
He jumped from his seat, and ran to the cellar for another few bottles. Letters could wait; he had guests to entertain.  
  
  
  
So there's a roaring party going on in Crickhollow. I'm jealous I didn't get an invite now! So Merry is next, especially for Daz, Lily Potter and Clover - sorry it's taken so long! Still, better late than never! Hope he doesn't suffer from hangovers though. 


	12. Merry's answers

I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, I've moved into a new flat and am busy data collecting for my dissertation so it's a busy time! Anyway, thanks to all the new reviewers, and of course the old minions too! Hope you are all still enjoying these; I'm certainly not finished yet! Here are Merry's answers, and especially for Hydro the Dragon - if you're still reading, Treebeard is next! Hope I do him justice for you! And how could I forget Bilbo, Renaissance Grrl? Of course he's on the list! And LOTR Sparkling Pippin - I MAY be able to Boromir, he's officially dead but I have a plan for Gollum that might work for Boromir too - watch this space!  
  
  
  
  
  
The wind had been fierce over the past few nights, and now the trees almost seemed to be huddled together to comfort each other from the brutal savaging. Not far from the outer edges, a fallen limb lay on the ground, and the air seemed filled with a faint groaning.  
  
"Hush now." A great voice boomed loud. "Of all the centuries you have stood you have lost a branch before. Stop your complaining." Despite his harsh words Treebeard placed a comforting hand on the tree's trunk. "It will grow again."  
  
A brief whispering among the branches caught the great Ent's attention. "Visitors approaching hoom? Who can they be?"  
  
With only a few of his long strides he reached the boundaries of Fangorn, and caught sight of those who dared to enter his boarders. He recognised them immediately.  
  
"Dear little folk, fair hobbits! How green and strong you look!"  
  
"Treebeard!" Pippin was the first to run towards the Ent, with Merry not far behind. Both soon found themselves rising from the ground enclosed safely in a great hand so Treebeard could see them better.  
  
"Pippin, and Merry. A pleasure to see you again. And you too, Master Elf, for it seems you kept your promise and brought your dwarven friend too." He smiled down at Legolas and Gimli. "Welcome all, welcome."  
  
"To find any welcome in these trees is pleasant indeed." Gimli grumbled, not overjoyed to be returning to this forest, but Legolas laid a friendly hand upon his shoulder with a bright laugh.  
  
"You have suffered less bright forests before, and with far less distinguished company that we now bear. Be cheered my friend." So elf and dwarf followed the large form of Treebeard chatting happily with a hobbit on each shoulder.  
  
"Now I must give you this Treebeard," Merry said, holding out a letter to be grasped in the huge hand. "And ask that you read it after we have left you, and that you must reply; although I hate to, I urge you to use haste."  
  
Treebeard laughed, a rich, deep echoing. "You hobbits, always so hasty! Yet I will do as you ask. Never before in all my years have I been given such instructions and you intrigue me little ones." The hand enclosed around the tiny envelope. "And now we must away to my nearby dwellings, for you must both require a little more Ent draft, for it seems to have done you the world of good. Perhaps our dwarven friend can also be persuaded to try a little hrum?"  
  
Behind him, Gimli glowered at the walking tree and fingered his axe in silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
All to soon it seemed to Treebeard that his friends must depart once more. Even the Dwarf seemed a little reluctant to depart, and the dear hobbits had shed many tears and made many promises to come back soon, then the forest was empty of their pleasant voices. As were his instructions, Treebeard brought forth the letter from where it had been safely kept and open the tiny envelope, peering at the small but neat hand. He read:  
  
  
  
  
  
First make a copy of this letter and change the answers so they apply to you. Then send it to all the people you know. You may learn some interesting facts about your friends!  
  
"A strange custom indeed." He mumbled quietly. "What has my little hobbit friend to say?" He read on.  
  
Name: Meriadoc Brandybuck  
  
Nicknames: Merry, The Magnificent  
  
If you could build a house anywhere, where would it be? I would build a huge house in the middle of the Shire, big enough for all my dear friends to live.  
  
What is your favourite place to be? Amongst friends with a good ale and plenty of food.  
  
What is your least favourite place to be? The morning after! Other darker times should not be mentioned here.  
  
What is the last good song you heard? Gandalf's rendition of the old Shire folk songs last night. Truly enjoyable.  
  
What is your favourite colour? White. The opposite of the dark.  
  
What is your favourite smell? I must agree with Pip and Gandalf; the smell of pipe weed. Although I find my thoughts drifting to King Theoden when I do, just as I promised. I miss him.  
  
What is your favourite article of clothing? Can I say my shield of Rohan? It reminds me I was a King's Man. Otherwise my slippers.  
  
What makes you angry? Being forgotten. I don't have much trouble with it nowadays, but it annoyed me rotten to be left behind some days.  
  
What time do you wake up in the morning? When I hear Pip's stomach rumbling from the next room, telling me it's time for breakfast.  
  
Can you juggle? Only two frying pans and a few dishes when it's time to eat!  
  
What would you hate to be left in a room with? The Black Riders. Even though I know they are gone, I've been much closer than I ever want to be to them again.  
  
Is the goblet half empty or half full? I'll say half full, and I don't ever want to be proved wrong!  
  
What is the first thing you think when you wake up? How bright everything looks, and what's for breakfast.  
  
What is your favourite form of exercise? A walk to Bag-End.  
  
Who do you have a crush on at the moment? There's no particular hobbit lass at the moment, although Pip would say differently, but Estella's just a friend.  
  
What have you got in your pocket? An invitation to a party at Bag End in a few days. Sam and Rosie wouldn't say what they're celebrating though.  
  
Who is most likely to respond to this letter? Well, everyone I can think of has replied, so I shall say my good friend Treebeard in the hope he shall be hasty in his response.  
  
Who is least likely to respond to this letter? A very good friend of mine who I owe a lot too, Dernhelm. I would remind him to Lady Eowyn!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hoom." Was all that Treebeard could say. "Hoo, hrum and hoom again!" The concept was indeed strange to him, but the fact that Merry had personally delivered the letter made him all the more agreeable to the idea.  
  
"How hasty I have become, hoom." He smiled to himself as he planned his answers. Still, there was no paper to be found in Fangorn, so picking up the fallen branch and a sharp rock, the Ent began to scratch the words into the dead wood.  
  
"Name. Hrum, hrum, will it ever all fit on such a small parchment?"  
  
But he made it fit.....  
  
  
  
  
  
So Treebeard's answers are up next, and after that? We shall see! Apologies again for the delay, I'll try not to leave it so long next time!! 


	13. Treebeard's answers

Sorry, more exams but a little more important this time. Anyway, here are Treebeard's answers just for Hydro the Dragon! Thanks to all the reviewers both old and new, also thanks to Renaissance Grrl and Kalamir for your help on the elves crying thing. Although I've had a thought: tears keep the eyes moist but if elves sleep with their eyes open that would dry the eyes out, unless they didn't have that problem then they biologically wouldn't need to cry......... stupid scientific brain! Never mind, in the wood of Lothlorien...  
  
"What is it?" Orophin muttered to his brother. Haldir shook his head and held a finger to his lips for silence. The younger elf complied but could see no cause for his brother's concern. In the peace of the borders of Lothlorien, Orophin could hear nothing, except for the faint rustling of the trees and the creaking groans of the old trunks.  
  
Except for the occasional crash.  
  
It was like the falling if some great branch within the forest, and yet that usually only happened once, not repeatedly, and certainly not on such a calm day as today.  
  
"It's almost like..." Orophin couldn't say.  
  
"Footsteps." Haldir finished for him. "But of what I could not say." That thought alone disturbed him; in all his experience he had never come across anything like this. "Alert my Lord Celeborn, hurry." He whispered to his brother, who was reluctant to leave but Haldir hurried him along. "Go!"  
  
Orophin scrambled away, leaving Haldir alone with whatever it was that was slowly drawing nearer, for it was approaching, the ground shaking with each 'step'. What beast or being it could be Haldir could only guess, and his bow was drawn in his hand, his keen eyes searching for any movement among the forest.  
  
Wishing for a higher field of view, Haldir took the chance and quickly scrambled to a higher talan, nerves as taut as the bowstring in his fingers. Silence had now fallen, the strange crashing had stopped, and save for the barely perceptible breathing of the elf, there was no movement among the wood. Haldir paused a few moments longer, eyes narrowing as he thought he perceived eyes staring at him from among the branches. He would have laughed at his hallucinations if the situation were not so tense.  
  
And if the eyes had not blinked, and a great head seemed to emerge from the very forest itself.  
  
In his long life, Haldir had seen many things, but nothing had prepared him for this. Especially when the head seemed to twist to one side, and a merry laugh escaped from ruddy lips among dark skin. "There is no need to fear, little Elfling." A resonant voice told him as his fingers tightened on an arrow shaft. "I bring you a message, nothing more."  
  
Haldir felt like a young elf, mouth open but no words seemed suitable for such a meeting as this, but someone else found the right utterance.  
  
"Hail, and well met, one of the great Onodrim Elders."  
  
Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien stepped forward, placing a brief hand on Haldir's shoulder to calm the nervous warden, and to ask him to step down his vigilance. He did so willingly, having not even heard his Lord's approach to the talan. "What brings you, Master Rowan tree to our humble boarders?"  
  
"I bring a message from Fangorn, he apologises for the lack of his presence to you Lord, but matters require his attention at the Treegarth of Orthanc. Bregalad is my name, and here is my message."  
  
A great hand extended upwards towards the elves, and within it they saw a great fallen limb of a mighty tree, which he placed with care upon the wooden talan. A brief frown creasing his brow, Celeborn knelt beside the great branch, investigating the marks that seemed to be imprinted in the bark.  
  
"Fangorn asked that perhaps you would make replicas for him and pass his message on?" Bregalad mentioned as Celeborn began to read.  
  
  
  
First make a copy of this letter and change the answers so they apply to you. Then send it to all the people you know. You may learn some interesting facts about your friends!  
  
  
  
A smile of understanding met Celeborn's lips, as he traced the carved patterns beneath his fingers. How this madness had invaded the very forests of Fangorn, the Elf Lord did not dare to think, but he seemed to think that a hobbit might well be responsible. He looked up into the face of Bregalad once more.  
  
"This message does indeed make sense to me, great Onodrim, and I will grant the Lord Fangorn's request." He bowed low to the Ent, which Bregalad looked upon with amusement. "Also," Celeborn added to his visitor, "You would be most welcome to remain amongst our borders for as long as you wish."  
  
The Ent, seemed to sway as if in a breeze, and an amused chuckle escaped him. "My thanks, the trees here seem eager to talk." He laughed again. Celeborn bowed once more to Bregalad and the Ent turned and wandered, soon lost amongst the trees once more save for the quaking shake of his steps. Celeborn bent to read the rest of the strange message, Haldir and Orophin taking a look over their Lord's shoulders.  
  
  
  
Name: Treebeard, Fangorn, of the Ents, or Onodrim, choose as you will.  
  
Nicknames: I would put my entish name, but I fear it would take up all the room I have.  
  
If you could build a house anywhere, where would it be? I have remained with my trees for some time now, but Orthanc is becoming a pleasant place to be. Perhaps there.  
  
What is your favourite place to be? I'm not sure I have one. After all the ages I have lived, you start to lose track of all the places you have seen.  
  
What is your least favourite place to be? Amongst the ruins of great trees I have watched grow. Always a tragedy.  
  
What is the last good song you heard? The song of the ash trees at dusk yesterday.  
  
What is your favourite colour? The brown of the soil, bark and leaf.  
  
What is your favourite smell? The smell of change upon the air, but only if it is for good.  
  
What is your favourite article of clothing? Clothing? I take no clothing but the bark as my skin and the leaves upon me.  
  
What makes you angry? That no one cares for our forests anymore. I remind all I see to be concerned about their welfare, they can have a nasty temper when provoked I warn you.  
  
What time do you wake up in the morning? The days mean little to me; the question should be when do I wake in the age. I have little need of sleep. It is more of a hibernation of sorts.  
  
Can you juggle? I do not understand this word: juggle. How does one juggle exactly?  
  
What would you hate to be left in a room with? Filthy, destroying little Orcs. There would not be many left with by the time I had finished though.  
  
Is the goblet half empty or half full? The bowl should always be drained fully for a refilling; it should never be left half full.  
  
What is the first thing you think when you wake up? Where have the field mice nested this time?  
  
What is your favourite form of exercise? A stroll among gentle slopes towards my home.  
  
Who do you have a crush on at the moment? I'm not sure I understand this question. I'm standing on a small green plant but I'm certainly not crushing it.  
  
What have you got in your pocket? I don't understand this concept either. What is a pocket?  
  
Who is most likely to respond to this letter? I did not think I should greet the Lord of Lothlorien again, but I never said I would never hear from him.  
  
Who is least likely to respond to this letter? I should think the Entwives, but if anyone should see them, please do herd them back in my direction.  
  
  
  
Celeborn personally made multiple copies of Fangorn's letter, making the right number of copies for those who would be interested in the Ent's answers. More than anything, it helped to distract him from thoughts of his wife. Even as he sat writing, he noticed her presence coming and going, making preparations for her departure from the shores that he intended to stay a little longer upon. He took a few moments from his inscribing to listen to her humming a forlorn tune, and not for the first time did a tear threaten to fall. Taking a breath he continued to write, now using his own answers to keep his grief at their parting at bay...  
  
Ah, Celeborn's feeling a little low. Well, after two ages with your wife, wouldn't you be if she left? Anyway, hope Treebeard's answers were all satisfactory! Celeborn up next, or maybe I'll slip Gollum in... see if I get inspired! Tune in to see next time!! 


	14. An interlude Gollum

A brief interlude here readers to bring you Gollum's answers, or Smeagol's, decide for yourself. And apologies for the huge gaps between updates, I'm trying to speed up now my university career is officially over! And thanks and don't worry to all those who reviewed with suggestions - they're all coming up eventually! Now, what are those twins up to this time...?  
  
No words passed between the two elves in the dim torchlight, the odd glance or gesture served as communication deep within the Misty Mountains. Slightly ahead of his brother, Elladan bent to examine the rocky floor beneath him, but could pick up no clues or tracks from the hard path. Still, no warning smells assailed their senses, no muffles noises echoed down the tunnels and even the air itself seemed musty and disused. Elrohir risked raising his voice.  
  
"Brother, there are no Orcs here. Must we go further?"  
  
Elladan smiled briefly. "Does your stomach tell you it is time for home?" He asked his twin, knowing the other's habits well. Elrohir made to reply but a slight grumble from his belly answered for him.  
  
"And of course you never hunger." Elrohir retorted. "When you neglected to find the right path home a few centuries past, I don't recall it was me rolling on the floor whining for a taste of even father's 'nourishing' oat cakes. It wasn't me who..."  
  
Elladan held a hand up to silence his brother's tirade. Elrohir, expecting a verbal entreaty for silence immediately stemmed his retorts, instead listening silently for whatever it was that his brother's senses had picked up. Another gesture, and Elladan resumed his slow walk up the tunnel, back pressed to the wall, torch in hand, edging gingerly forward, ready for action. Elrohir took the wall opposite, a few steps back, also prepared. They continued this reconnaissance for a few moments until an unelvish curse escaped Elladan's lips.  
  
"Eurgh. As I expected, water."  
  
Elrohir smothered a laugh as he watched his brother try unsuccessfully to shake dark, tepid liquid from his boots. Ignoring the seemingly large pool that now entirely blocked their way, Elrohir scouted its edges. The underground lake stretched further than the light of the torches could penetrate, and each elf understood that they could journey no more in this direction; any Orcs that lay beyond this path that had escaped the mass culling once the evil forces of the world had been defeated would not be found this day. While Elladan peered into the deep pool and noticed a rocky island, Elrohir frowned at collections of bones; some fish skeletons, some decidedly Orcish. Then, a brief flash of pale cream, different to the ebony bones that littered the floor caught his eye. Bending, he lifted an ancient, curling paper closer to the torchlight, delicately handling the fragment that had lain forgotten for so long.  
  
"Elladan, look at this." He called his brother over. The writing on the paper was almost illegible, only a few words could be deciphered. Curiously, over the top was sketched, in a large, uneducated hand, other words. Elrohir examined the writing closer but could not make sense of its strange format. "Probably just rubbish." He dismissed it, but Elladan pulled it from his hand with a slight grin.  
  
"I think I can make it all out Elrohir, allow me to enlighten you."  
  
Elrohir's own grin grew as he listened to his brother read the opening words aloud.  
  
First make a copy of this letter and change the answers so they apply to you. Then send it to all the people you know. You may learn some interesting facts about your friends!  
  
"Is nowhere safe from this menace?" Elrohir joked hearing the opening words that were now so familiar to him.  
  
"The mystery deepens, listen to this..."  
  
Name: Smeagol  
  
Nicknames: Peoples call us Gollum now Precious. Nasty peoples.  
  
If you could build a house anywhere, where would it be? Out of the sight of horrid Yellow Face. Burning bright lights. Horrid.  
  
What is your favourite place to be? Down here in the mountains. Nice, cool, dark.  
  
What is your least favourite place to be? With the river folk. They are horrible to us, Precious, they call good Smeagol nasty names and curse us. We don't need them any more.  
  
What is the last good song you heard? Water splashing, scales flashing. Splish of fish, splash of feet, taste of meat. Made it up myself I did.  
  
What is your favourite colour? Black. Dark. But, remember having a red blanket we does. We likes red Precious.  
  
What is your favourite smell? Dank watery smell. Means we is safe, hidden, hiding. Remember a nice smell too, from before, came from pretty blue flowers, heads nodding in the sun. Nasty Yellow Face.  
  
What is your favourite article of clothing? Once had a blue coat precious, yes we did.  
  
What makes you angry? Nasty peoples who calls us names. Peoples who want my birthday present. They shan't have it. Not never.  
  
What time do you wake up in the morning? Don't wake up in the morning Precious, wakes up in the evening when Yellow Face goes to bed and Pale Face comes out. Don't likes Pale Face neither. Stay inside and wakes when we wants.  
  
Can you juggle? Could once Precious.  
  
What would you hate to be left in a room with? Horrid Orcses. Would kill good Smeagol if they could. Nasty Orcses. Get them first.  
  
Is the goblet half empty or half full? Don't have no goblet, don't needs one.  
  
What is the first thing you think when you wake up? The Precious, and tries to forget nasty dreams.  
  
What is your favourite form of exercise? Swims for fishes we do.  
  
Who do you have a crush on at the moment? Pretty lass, pretty dark hair, big brown eyeses. Forgets her name Precious. But pretty hair she had.  
  
What have you got in your pocket? Don't need pocketses any more, only Precious to keep close now.  
  
Who is most likely to respond to this letter? No one, all hates us.  
  
Who is least likely to respond to this letter? Good Deagol. Poor Deagol. We miss him we do Precious.  
  
Elrohir looked at his surroundings with more care. "Of course, I should have paid more attention to Bilbo's stories brother, then we would have realised this was Gollum's cave before he was captured." He gained little reply from Elladan who was still transfixed upon the document in his hand. "Elladan?"  
  
The other twin came out of his reverie. "Is it, not sad, but at least poignant brother? It is easy to forget that the creature we knew came from very different origins to these." He glanced around the dark tunnels with a melancholy look. "That he once lived with others; a simpler, happier existence." Elrohir, moved by his brother's empathy for the sad creature, laid a hand on Elladan's shoulder.  
  
"Let us return home, and bring this testament to life with us."  
  
Elladan merely nodded, and the brothers left together, leaving the ghosts of the past behind them in the dark.  
  
I hope this satisfies everyone who wanted to hear from Gollum, or at least a Gollum/Smeagol hybrid soon after he started hiding. Lord Celeborn is still writing is answers and they'll be up next, hopefully soon, and after that? We shall see, we shall see! 


	15. Celeborn's answers

Many apologies for the long delay between updates, life has been a little hectic this last few months, so here's an extra long chapter just to make up for it: Celeborn's answers, and meanwhile in Rivendell, Glorfindel finds everyone has a hidden agenda.........  
  
"Glorfindel!"  
"Aye my lord?" The blond elf straightened to answer Elrond who had appeared in the doorway of his chamber behind him.  
"Glorfindel, we have been friends for a long while have we not." Elrond asked gravely.  
"Indeed," Glorfindel replied with a smile. "A friendship forged in the heat of combat and tempered in the peace of an age."  
Elrond raised an eyebrow at the poetic words of his most trusted aide. "Quite, and so I am accustomed to your rhetoric, however," Glorfindel was taken aback; usually Elrond was most appreciative of a friendly banter of word play. "Circumstances have come to my attention that require a direct answer from you."  
Glorfindel nodded in silence. He had come to know when Elrond wished to talk of sombre matters, and for the Lord of Imladris to be so forthright meant the matter was of a most serious nature. And indeed, a look of sorrow seemed etched upon the features of Elrond as he looked about him, intensely gazing at the objects Glorfindel had acquired over the years, reaching out to touch a brooch that had been a gift from the half elf to his second in command.  
"So many years." Elrond spoke softly, Glorfindel straining to hear him.  
"And all of them pleasant." The blond elf took the opportunity to move closer to Elrond, as he saw the distinct dipping of his chin.  
Without seeming to lift his head, Elrond met Glorfindel's gaze. "Truly? Were they?" Lifting his hand from the brooch, Elrond moved it to an ancient knife, well loved, it's handle polished and it's blade bright despite the years of being unused. "So many memories contained in all of these things." His fingers lifted from the knife slowly. Glorfindel smiled, a little sadly, remembering the last time he had wielded that knife, remembering the friends lost that day.  
"And as we look upon them, we remember." Glorfindel clasped Elrond's shoulder, wondering what had put his friend in this melancholy mood. Elrond nodded.  
"And how long do I have left to look upon you Glorfindel?"  
The blond elf's hand froze upon Elrond's shoulder.  
"As our people prepare to leave this place, as I prepare to leave, I see what I once saw being packed lovingly, full of cherished memories, to take with us across the water." Elrond's head straightened now. "Rooms, halls, corridors, all become empty, vacant. Except here."  
"Elrond, I........." Glorfindel mumbled, trying to make sense of Elrond's words.  
"You are not coming with me are you."  
And so here was the truth of the matter. Elrond was soon set to sail across the divide between this world and the undying lands, and yet Glorfindel gave no sign of following that call to the sea.  
"Elrond, I have lived more than one lifetime upon these lands. I do not know I can give it up so easily."  
"You think I leave easily? Do you forget what I leave behind?" Elrond said, his voice quiet but full of emotion, and Glorfindel too swallowed a grimace of pain, feeling the emptiness without the Lady Arwen; how Elrond was feeling to lose his daughter Glorfindel could not imagine. Knowing his friend well, Glorfindel grasped the half elf's shoulders with his hands.  
"I will come, I promise you this. I will sail, but not yet. As much as this world holds for me, you forget I have seen the glory of Valinor, and am keen to return. Just not yet."  
Elrond, momentarily overcome with grief over the decisions on his daughter and the heartfelt promise of his friend and comrade, could not speak; it was all he could do to return the grip on Glorfindel's shoulders. Without a word he nodded, and with a sad smile, and left.  
Glorfindel let out a breath. He closed his eyes briefly, and when they opened again, he found them focused upon the knife, and already in a reminiscent mood, he picked it up, and wrapped it in the soft cloth he used to polish it. Slowly, remembering all that there was, the objects in his room began to dwindle in number. He was barely of time passing, until a voice disturbed him.  
"Glorfindel!"  
"Aye young Masters?" Glorfindel straightened to answer Elladan and Elrohir who had appeared in the doorway of his chamber behind him. It was Elrohir, the youngest of the twins who had spoken, always the more impatient.  
"Glorfindel." That was Elladan who spoke this time as he walked further into Glorfindel's chambers. "You have started packing."  
Looking around, Glorfindel realised he had put away much more than he had intended, so lost in memory. "It appears I have."  
Elladan nodded sagely, glancing briefly at Elrohir as he did. A moment of complete silent understanding passed between them, but one that Glorfindel recognised as these two had developed the habits of their father: one of sorrow.  
"We know Ada is leaving so soon, and we have decided to stay and finish all that we have started," Elrohir began, "But we had hoped that you would stay with us a little longer."  
"You are no longer elfings, you can look after yourselves." Glorfindel spoke with a blase he did not feel; these two were like family to him, and it hurt him to see them taking his leaving in this way. He sighed, and rested a hand on each twins shoulder. "I made a promise to your father, and now I make one to you. One day I will sail across the sea. Soon, but not yet."  
To his delight, each twin let out a cheerful cry, Elrohir wrapping his arms around both other elves, while Elladan gripped Glorfindel's shoulder tightly. "Then all is well." Elrohir said, bounding from the room. Elladan followed more slowly, before turning back to Glorfindel.  
"If we stay we lose our parents, if we go we lose our sister, but at least we have you." He strode out, not knowing how Glorfindel felt torn at that moment. Letting out another breath, Glorfindel realised he had packed things which he may now need, and so bent to unpack again.  
"Glorfindel!"  
"Before you ask, aye, I was packing, now I am unpacking, which would you like me to do?" Glorfindel snapped out hastily, before turning to face this new voice. Erestor, Elrond's chief councillor merely stood still for a moment.  
"It lies entirely in your hands my friend, I have merely brought a letter that has arrived for you."  
Glorfindel dipped his head in shame. "Forgive me, I had no reason to be rash with you." He apologised, but Erestor only shrugged.  
"Times grow heavy for us all, for whatever reason; no apology is necessary. However," Erestor indicated the letter in his hand once more, "Should you like to disclose the contents of this correspondence, I would you forgive you most heartily."  
Glorfindel smiled, always forthright and usually rude, Erestor never failed to lift his spirits, and so he agreed. He read the first few lines silently to ensure the councillor should not learn anything too advantageous, then aloud, and laughed as Erestor sighed with recognition:  
  
First make a copy of this letter and change the answers so they apply to you. Then send it to all the people you know. You may learn some interesting facts about your friends!  
  
"For a noble born Sindar, Lord Celeborn has odd ideas of entertainment." Erestor proclaimed. "Has he no shame?"  
But Glorfindel had already read ahead and sensed the mood of the piece. "It seems I am not the only one to reminiscent in these times." He said as he continued to read:  
  
Name: Celeborn  
  
Nicknames: The Lord of the Galadhrim, although Celebrian used to address me as "Adored", mixing Ada and My Lord. How I do long to see my beloved daughter again.  
  
If you could build a house anywhere, where would it be? Having seen the destruction of the forest of Mirkwood, so too do I wish to see it rebuilt to glory. Thranduil and I have made a pact; Southern Mirkwood is now part of Lothlorien's realm, so perhaps there I shall create some new memories and not linger over older, more painful ones.  
  
What is your favourite place to be? Though I have seen many ages, Lothlorien has been my home and resting place, and long will it remain so, at least in my heart.  
  
What is your least favourite place to be? At the same time, these golden woods are tarnished by war and sadness. With their Lady leaving, I fear for the Galadhrim and it grieves me to see even the trees lament in sorrow of her passing.  
  
What is the last good song you heard? The last notes I heard brought tears to my eyes, but not tears of joy I confess. Times are changing, but whether for the better I do not yet know.  
  
What is your favourite colour? I am fond of yellow of any hue, from the paleness of the elanor flower to the burnished gold of the roof of my hall.  
  
What is your favourite smell? Freshly baked lembas bread.  
  
What is your favourite article of clothing? My silver waistcoat. It caused quite a stir in the courts of my kinsman King Elu and Queen Melian.  
  
What makes you angry? Having a spouse who is more renowned than myself. I jest, but those who think only of themselves with no thought to others do anger me greatly.  
  
What time do you wake up in the morning? Recently I have found myself waking with imaginary Orc horns ringing in my ears for a surprise dawn attack. Not the best way to start the day.  
  
Can you juggle? No.  
  
What would you hate to be left in a room with? To be left in an empty room would be horror enough. And there are beginning to be too many empty rooms here at Lothlorien.  
  
Is the goblet half empty or half full? I shall say half full, and hope it to be so.  
  
What is the first thing you think when you wake up? How delightful dear Galadriel looks; even after all this time she remains my lady of light.  
  
What is your favourite form of exercise? A tour of the watch talons, it does me good to meet the ordinary people as a reminder of what we fight for.  
  
Who do you have a crush on at the moment? Galadriel, my light, my life, my love.  
  
What have you got in your pocket? A brooch for my wife, in the shape of a silver tree. One of many parting gifts.  
  
Who is most likely to respond to this letter? I should like to hear from my grandsons. I have not seen them in some time.  
  
Who is least likely to respond to this letter? Celebrian, but I shall hope to see her.  
  
"Perhaps I shall keep him company for a while after the others have sailed." Erestor said thoughtfully. Glorfindel looked up in surprise.  
"You do not go with Elrond?"  
Erestor shook his head, dark eyes distant. "No, I will remain a while yet. There will be other boats." Glorfindel pursed his lips.  
"Then you do not receive the demands that I do." He said, thinking of both Elrond and the twins, but Erestor just laughed.  
"I hear the same arguments as you do, and I tell you just the same as I tell them. Whether our people's time on this land lasts a year, a decade, a millennia, what is that time to us? A mere blink of an eye. Whether I stay or go, I shall see them all again, what meaning has time for us? It will pass as it always has for us."  
He paused and looked Glorfindel in the eye. "Time may change us, but it will not part us. Do as you will my friend, for I look forward to when we will meet again, whenever and where ever it may be."  
Glorfindel could only nod, stuck as usual by Erestor's honesty, and how truthful it was. "And so I leave you to your........." The councillor could not think of a word and so chose honesty again. "To your mess." He bowed his head in parting and left Glorfindel sat amongst the remnants of his room, undecided now where he should even begin to bring some order to the chaos. He was spared any decision however as a new voice called from his doorway.  
"Glorfindel!"  
  
Poor Glorfindel, will he ever find peace? Now there are some who say Glorfindel of Rivendell was not the reincarnation of the legendary Glorfindel of Gondolin but is just named after him, but to make his answers a little more interesting, I've decided to make him born again - hope that makes things clearer. Again, apologies for the long delay and thanks for the reviews from old and new readers; all nominations are being included, have no fear! Until next time! 


End file.
